1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood analyzer and a blood analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood analyzers configured to analyze blood samples generally perform measurements of blood cells such as red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets and the like. In order to perform measurements of these blood cells, the blood analyzer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-292738, for example, is provided with a plurality of detection units which correspond to the measurement items, such as an RBC/PLT detection unit for measuring the number of red blood cells and the number of platelets, an HGB detection unit for measuring the hemoglobin content in the blood, and an optical detection unit for measuring the number of white blood cells.
It is desirable to suppress the size of the apparatus in order to control the surface area needed for installation of the blood analyzer in, for example, a research facility, while maintaining the measurability of the measurement items.